houkai3rdfandomcom-20200213-history
Kiana Kaslana
Battlesuits Kiana c1.png|White Comet|link=White Comet Kiana c2.png|Valkyrja Ranger|link=Valkyrja Ranger Kiana c3.png|Divine Prayer|link=Divine Pray Kiana c4.png|White Knight - Moonlight|link=White Knight - Moonlight kiana_c5_icon.png|Ruler of the Void|link=Void Herrscher Stigmata BH2 Kiana Stig.png|Wings of Pledge Skill Tattoo Kiana.png|Wings of Pledge (Kiana) Real Kiana (Houkai 2nd) character introduction Early Houkai Gakuen 2 profile On December 7, 1998, in the ancient castle deep in the dense forest of the Northern Europe, Kiana was born in the snowy winter day. Kiana began to accept the Houkai control experiment in 2002 but didn't show the ability of the Shania family, only the Kaslana family's Houkai resist. In 2007, when protecting the people in the village, Kiana were scratched and injured and asked the father: "We are always protecting other people... then who will protect me..." Siegfried said: "Of course, Dad is protecting You! My little Kiana!" and made a vow. In 2008, Kiana studied at L'Aquila Primary School in Italy. *Parental divorce in 2008 Studying at Port-au-Prince High School in Haiti in 2009. In 2010, the Second Impact appeared and Cecilia sacrificed herself. Three months later, Siegfried took Kiana to escape the Destiny organization and went to the northernmost place to investigate the "Tokyo Subway Sarin Attack". However, from the record of Theresa's rumor about Otto, it is known that Siegfried did not take away Real Kiana. He took away the Kiana replica: the experimental body K-423 (that is, now in Houkai 3rd) Kiana", the real Kiana is kept by Otto.Studying at Cagayan Secondary School in Philippines in 2011 In 2011, Siegfried disappeared, leaving only one sentence, "I am going to explore the origin of Houkai" In 2013, Kiana studied at the High School of Qianyu College in Changkong City. *On December 7, 2013, the student’s disappearance was enrolled on the day of enrollment and was found at 19:34 that night in the deceased’s shallow warehouse. After the investigation, the major suspects in the case of the disappearance of the students in the deep snow position in the shallow warehouse with the mental abnormalities before the death. Kiana was identified as a legitimate defense and did not pursue her responsibility. 2014 Houkai occurred in the Changkong City *From the center of the Houkai, "Senba High School", Kiana began the adventure of escaping from Houkai... The one that end Houkai 2nd World Houkai 3rd Character introduction Birth Kiana was born in a castle deep in the dense conifer forests of northern Europe on a snowy winter day. Her mother, Cecilia Schariac, the purest cousin of the Shania family, has a strong ability to control Honkai power. Her father, Siegfried Kaslana is a genius playboy of the Kaslana family. The marriage of these two people has always been regarded as the political marriage between the Kaslana and Shania families, and was done by Otto with the aim of cultivating a powerful Houkai warrior with the abilities of both families. Knight Moonbeam Armor Knight Moonbeam Armor is the prototype 4th generation god killer armor developed by Otto, this armor was found by Bronya during the Honkai Beast invade scene in Kaslana's hidden dataspace. This armor does not only provide extra fire power but it also allows the wearer to infuse Houkai power from Ruler to make this armor even more destructive. Poem text on Moonlight Armor Trivia *Despite having talents with adapting Houkai Energy the same as a class A Valkyrja and having 180 IQ, Fake Kiana’s results in classroom learning is rather bad, especially in history. *However, she does really well in field practice as she is the kind of person that doesn’t hate making an effort. *Owns a white, golden-tailed cat named Sora. *Likes Mei in a sexual way. *Good at games, but has never won a match against Bronya. *The Moonbeam Armor is confirmed used at least 4 powers, this include Kaslana power, 2nd Ruler power, 3rd Ruler power and 6th Ruler power Category:Character Category:Playable character Category:Valkyrja Category:Kaslana family Category:Fragments